


【DV】流星降临的夜晚

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, ordinary people au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 也许末日没有来，但他原本的世界确实分崩离析了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Kudos: 23





	【DV】流星降临的夜晚

他不知道自己有一天会相信末日，但一个声音告诉他它会来，不在明日，就在今晚。他开始坐立难安，心里的激动与渴望要喷涌出来。天如往常一样黯淡下去，暮色四合，街边灯光亮起，他把房间收拾一遍，认真吃下最后一顿晚餐。

维吉尔从抽屉里提出手枪，上膛，慢慢向楼上走去。他知道但丁在卧室里，这很好，他不必收拾兄弟的残骸，享受生命最后光景时还要留神不踩进对方骨髓里。他在门口停一次，深呼吸，条件反射向父母卧房张望：十几年前那里就没有人。他痛恨自己的习惯，便猛地推开门，壮胆似地开了第一枪。

但丁抬头看他。他还没擦干净手，纸巾和润滑液和维吉尔失踪的衬衣都没来得及收好，现在场面有点尴尬。他们面对面站着，被枪声惊起的飞鸟撞得玻璃砰砰响。  
“过来。”维吉尔说。  
但丁一动不动，于是他开第二枪。木屑飞溅时他改变了计划。但丁看着地面的弹孔，算得上茫然地穿上裤子一步步走来。他并不慌张，之后甚至浮现出奇异的了然来，“你想打哪儿？”他问，张开手臂像要制造一个拥抱。维吉尔用枪抵住他的额头，说：“不准动。”  
他跪下去，解开对方刚扣好的皮带。

他没有想到这会很复杂。但丁扯着他的头发吸气，他的手指在扳机边徘徊，牙齿磕痛自己的舌面。他的喉管开始收缩，讨好地将前端一点点向下按直到肺部几近缺氧，吞吐只加重呕吐感，他不该吃饭，一个空的胃袋更适合装那些液体。维吉尔凭想象含住它，缓慢吞吐，不知道人类如何从中获得快感；但他的确在另一种层面上被取悦，意识到父亲骄傲的另一名儿子居然是个和兄长乱伦的变态。他走神时但丁撞进去操他的嘴，维吉尔的干呕被堵塞，握枪的手逐渐打滑。在他试图夺回主动权时但丁射在他脸上。

他们争夺武器，踢打彼此的腹部与胸腔。维吉尔掐住对方脖子而但丁在他耳边开了一枪，两人都震得耳鸣，气浪烫伤他的脸。但丁打他直到他吐出刚吞下的，眼泪也挤出，差一点咳嗽得断了气。他提他起来，扔在床上，落下房门的锁。  
“怎么了？”又是他问。  
但是他们同时意识到它的到来。互相毁灭吧，维吉尔说，不必再维持兄友弟恭的假象。  
“挺好。”但丁说，“你要放点什么当伴奏吗？”

如果他们没有把挂钟打坏，会有人注意到此时是八点一刻。他们第一次亲吻、啃咬，像殴打而不是做爱。枪被忘在床边，但床脚磕在弹孔上的颠簸还是时刻提醒它的存在。“让你该死的床闭嘴。”维吉尔说。  
然而很快他就没余力去管那些事了。

但丁把他从床头操到床尾，他有条不紊，仿佛在头脑里演练数十遍，知道在对方失去重心时要把他拉回。他操他像碾一只羊，碾压后地面积很深的血水，维吉尔不如羊哀嚎得惨烈，他就加力气使他颤抖，腰侧被掐紫掐肿。他毫不留情抽打他，下手也重，很快房间里就有人低低呜咽，想往前爬却被拖回。维吉尔无暇抚摸自己，他痛得厉害，只满心想着这行为是自己开始才没有放生哭泣。但丁才不管他高潮次数，射精时一样按在墙上磨蹭。“你真可怜。”他说，看着满手的唾液和眼泪，维吉尔已经没有力气捂住嘴，但还记得拿指甲掐他手臂。他在逐渐响亮的痛哭里用一切字句咒骂他和他们的诞生，诅咒母亲生下他却也生下他的同位体。“我恨你，”他畅快地说出口，“下地狱去吧，但丁。”  
“你也一样，哥哥。”他回答。

他们在床上待到床尾终于传来断裂声，重力让维吉尔猛地沉降，彻底把侵入打进结肠里。但丁抱他起来，拉开窗帘让他贴在上面颤抖。“叫吗？”他掰过他的脸，“叫大声一点吧，反正大家都要死了。”  
“你这婊子。”维吉尔哆嗦着。  
于是他被打。他抓不住玻璃或布料，手指在窗前打滑抠进窗缝里。但丁踢得他腿分开，踮起脚，在抽插里禁不住要跪倒。维吉尔的胸口被硌得发疼，射不出液体的性器软垂着。但丁掐紧它，听他终于发出苦闷的呻吟，膝盖不自觉并拢想夹住动作的手。别碰我，他挤出一句，感到鼓胀的膀胱被恶意按压。但丁存心找他不痛快，手指爱抚温柔而意图恶劣，看他忍耐的可怜模样吹起口哨。  
“你这受虐狂。”他轻声说，“后面吸这么紧就是想让我欺负你，是不是？”  
他掰开对方手指向身后带，粗暴地擦过会阴和翻出的肠肉，维吉尔抽搐起来，齿列咬碎未成形的请求。他仍相信自己是主导者，固执地不肯让步哪怕几厘米，嘴唇都要咬破。但丁停下来，他也垂着头喘息，吞一点唾液安慰干渴的喉咙。  
然后但丁抽在他尾椎上。

他尖叫得大声，之后就没法忍住哭泣；但丁打到他臀部肿起，按住失禁的躯体要他直面自己的狼狈。没有了，他抽噎着，别再打了，好痛啊。但他其实还在射，液体淅淅沥沥流到腿缝里。维吉尔的小腿抽了筋，绷直脚背不住踢在墙角。“别看我，”他哭着说，“滚开，别看——放开我。”  
“你可真是爸爸的好儿子啊。”但丁说。  
维吉尔发出一声哽咽。但丁拿对方的衬衣替他擦拭，末了将人抱起，提着膝盖颠簸地下楼，差点摔倒在客厅地毯上。在他爬起前维吉尔跨上他，抓住他喉咙想要收紧手指。他的手腕抓破皮肉，维吉尔湿漉漉的脸擦了血，眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光。他们亲吻，维吉尔开始骑他，压抑不住喉咙里变调的声音。他趴下把鼻梁撞在但丁嘴唇上，手臂酸胀，勉强支撑让自己停在兄弟上方。“是我想要，”他含糊不清地说，“是我和你做爱。”  
他按下自己，慢慢学会如何享受溶进骨髓的快乐。因为明天是末日，所以让他们提前下地狱去吧，他被愉悦煮熟煮沸，血管里淌的满是情欲味道。可这竟不是因为爱！维吉尔要笑出声，他自甘堕落以亵渎清白，拉着同胞跳进滚烫熔浆里去，谁也别想救起他。但丁射得他鼓胀，粘稠从穴口漏出，他扶着肚子，无论如何也直不起腰来。他趴下，有人吻他，然后主导权交换。  
这个过程反复多次。多荒诞啊，维吉尔的生命满是自我约束与隐忍，最后一日倒罪恶得不像话，乱伦和不加克制的交媾磨灭他的自尊，使他自愿做享乐的娼妓。他说任何被要求说的，声音湿热而甜，乖顺得惹人怜爱。我恨你，他说，仰起头喘息，但是你会爱我的。你要爱我。  
“我爱你。”但丁说。  
维吉尔笑出声。 十二点钟声敲响，他趴在但丁肩上，带着两人向下躺。年轻的男人抬头看。  
“流星来了。”他说，“你要许愿吗？”  
维吉尔闭上眼睛。  
“来接吻吧。”半晌，他轻声说。


End file.
